Scary Movie
by sendmetosanfran
Summary: Robbie's idea doesn't go as expected. Fluff I wrote after getting off work.


It had been Sportacus that suggested that they spend some time together to get to know each other. His plan was that if Robbie knew him better, maybe he wouldn't try so hard to get rid of him. Robbie had the opposite idea. Perhaps, if he could get the idea into Sportacus's head, maybe he could get the elf to leave town for good.

Regardless of their reasons, they had both agreed to spending the day together. Sportacus had done what Robbie had wanted and stayed inside his lair with him. Now, the villain was putting a movie into the DVD player. Robbie leaned back in his chair with a bowl of popcorn. Sportacus was in the floor doing push ups while the movie was getting through the previews.

"Do you ever stop moving?" Robbie asked, watching the elf go up and down. Sportacus looked up at him.

"I just have a lot of energy," Sportacus responded. Robbie just rolled his eyes as Sportacus finally joined him. They were seated on an orange sofa that looked similar to his chair. Sportacus sat rather stiffly but Robbie figured that it was the most relaxed that he was going to get. "What are we watching?"

"It's a new horror movie," Robbie answered. The elf gave him a strange look.

"I didn't think that you watched that sort of thing," he said.

"Of course I do. I'm a villain."

Robbie was lying about that completely. He never watched these. His plan was that the hero would start to think that he would come up with much more devious things to do to him after this. There was the small chance that Robbie would get scared himself, but he thought that he could handle this. He nibbled at his popcorn as the movie started.

"I have a few more of these if you're up to it," Robbie said, getting a sideways glance from Sportacus.

"I'll let you know."

They watched in silence for a while. The only thing that Sportacus did was rapidly bounce his leg to burn off some of his excess energy. Sitting still wasn't something he liked to do, but he didn't want to distract Robbie from his movie. He started to notice that the villain was starting to look a little pale when a death scene was on screen.

"Are you alright, Robbie?" Sportacus asked. Robbie looked over to the elf and nodded. He didn't look like he was ok. Another character dying made him jump. "Are you getting scared by this?"

"Of course not," Robbie lied. The movie was getting under his skin. And if he shifted slightly closer to the elf, he didn't notice. The monster left screen, leaving an almost peaceful scene. Robbie payed no mind to the ominous soundtrack playing in the background. Sportacus took no surprise to the creature jumping at the screen. Robbie, however, screamed and jumped into the hero's lap.

Sportacus avoided laughing to save Robbie's pride. The villain blushed deeply as he moved to the opposite side of the sofa. He grumbled to himself and crossed his arms over his chest. After he was done with being flustered, he pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa and wrapped it around his shoulders. He got comfortable again, the blanket giving him some reassurance.

As the movie got scarier and scarier, Robbie sank deeper and deeper under his covers. When Sportacus looked at him again, his head was almost covered. He noticed Robbie shift a little closer to him like he had before. He braced himself for the man to be back in his lap. This time, the scream was more shrill. Robbie landed in Sportacus's lap and buried his head in the crook of the elf's neck. Sportacus winced slightly when he felt Robbie's fingers grip him for support.

"Robbie, are you okay?" Sportacus asked again. The other man just shook in his arms.

"Something moved in the corner of the room," Robbie said, his voice muffled. Sportacus looked in the corner. There was nothing there.

"Robbie, I think that you're just getting spooked by the movie," Sportacus responded. Still the villain stayed in his lap. He went back to looking at the screen with his head still rested on Sportacus's it became evident that the man wouldn't get off of him, Sportacus wrapped his arms around him to make them both more comfortable. The blanket was draped over both of them, which gave a comfortable warmth.

The movie continued with Robbie hiding his face every time something scared him. Sportacus just rolled his eyes and hugged him a little tighter. After the movie ended, Robbie flipped a switch that turned on a cartoon. Sportacus thought for sure that meant that Robbie would finally retreat to his side of the sofa. Instead, Robbie put his arms around sportacus's shoulders and leaned his head on his chest.

"Are you sure that you're okay?"

"…The movie was….um… a bit more intense than I thought it would be," Robbie admitted. He paused a while. "Should I move?" he asked quietly.

"Not unless you want to." When Robbie didn't move, Sportacus hugged him closer and leaned his cheek on his hair. Robbie sighed and relaxed a little. "You know, this isn't exactly what I meant when I said that we should be closer."


End file.
